


Blank Paperwork

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doctor Harry, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Patient Niall, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Niall has a little problem, goes to the doctor, and let's Doctor Styles take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> this was co-written with a lovely friend of mine, Anonymous43  
> check out her works if you want. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

It’s early in the morning, and Niall wakes up to this incredible pain in his lower abdomen. He doubles over as soon as he tries to sit up, and suddenly he think he might vomit. But he doesn’t. Niall hops out of bed and gets dressed in trackies and a loose shirt, not wanting to cause himself any further pain. He’s freaking out a little, not sure what the pain is from or how to get rid of it. Slowly, Niall heads out of his bedroom and into the bathroom, where he grabs two Advil from the medicine cabinet and chase them down with a drink of water straight from the faucet. The medication is going to take awhile to start working, so he decides to try to eat something and watch something on television to get his mind off of it.

The only thing is, an hour later, he still doesn’t feel better. There is this pulling still in his lower gut and he wants to scream. It’s uncomfortable and painful and he kind of hates whatever is making him feel like this.

And yet an hour after that, Niall still feels like shit. He probably looks like shit too. He aches so badly, and decides that he has to go to the doctor. Living in the pain for any longer is only going to make things worse and dangerous, what if this is something serious? So he pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls his friend, Liam, who immediately drops what he’s doing and rushes to help. He’s that kind of guy.

“I came over as soon as you called, what’s wrong?” Liam frantically speaks as he barges into Niall’s house.

“I don’t even know, I woke up with a really bad pain in my stomach and even after taking medication, it still hurts,” Niall speaks as he is still clearly in pain.

“Why didn’t you call the doctors?” Liam questions in wonder.

Niall glares at Liam, “I was about to, but I sort of can’t drive in pain.” He mumbles something else under his breath and Liam can’t make it out so he really doesn’t care.

“Well, now since I’m here, make with the call and get an appointment.”

Niall just rolls his eyes, “Alright, Dad.” Making Liam scoff at him as Niall picks up his phone again and dials the doctors office. He makes the appointment for the next hour and the receptionists hangs up on him, “Rude,” he mumbles and Liam just chuckles.

“So, you go the appointment?”

“Yes, and we need to leave now so I can fill out the paperwork, I haven’t been to the doctors in a year or so.” Niall’s pain starts to subside a bit, but it is still very uncomfortable for him and Liam is worried for his friend’s well being.

“Fine, okay, then let’s get going.” Liam walks ahead of Niall to his car and he watches Niall’s face crunch up when he goes to sit in the passenger seat.

“You okay?” Niall nods his head, “I moved the wrong way.” Liam doesn’t answer and he just starts the car to make their way to the doctors.

It’s a decently long drive, and Liam turns on the radio to distract Niall from his obvious pain. It’s relatively quiet the whole way, and when they finally pull up in front of the white cement building, Niall sighs in relief, “I just want to get this over with and feel better,”

“Well, I hope that you feel better too, Ni,” Liam honestly feels bad about his friend’s discomfort, but is happy that he can be here to help and make sure that everything goes smoothly, “I’ll sit in the waiting room the whole time, I promise. When you’re done, maybe we can go out to your favorite pizza place too, okay?”

Niall grins, “Thanks Liam, you’re the best,”

“And don’t forget it,” Liam laughs as they step into the waiting room of the doctor’s office. Liam heads to sit down in a chair, far on the right side of the room, and Niall makes his way to the front desk where a woman sits, hair in a high ponytail and smile on her face.

“Welcome to Doctor Styles’ office. How can I help you today?”

“I have an appointment in a little bit but was told to come and fill out the paperwork first?” It’s more of a question than a statement. The lady nods at Niall and then she scrunches her eyebrows together.

“Are you okay, hun?”

Niall tries to nod, one hand on his lower abdomen and the other reaching for a pencil to fill out the paperwork, “Yeah, I’m...I’m fine, just a little discomfort and pain, but I’ll be okay I think.” He winces some more. The lady stands this time.

“I think you should see the doctor now, honey, you look like you’re really having some pain there! Why don’t you just have a seat for a second and fill out your paperwork once your check-up is over, okay? I don’t want you to have to fill out paperwork in pain,” She smiles.

Niall nods in thanks and heads over to sit beside Liam who gives him a halfway smile. They only sit for a few seconds before there is a noise from the other side of the room. And then Doctor Styles steps in the waiting room, smile on his face, brown curls framing his face, and green eyes shining, “Niall Horan,” He says, “I have time to see you now,”

Niall looks up and eyes him up and down. He thinks to himself, this is his doctor? He’s so young and attractive, how is he going to be able to get through the appointment with that? Niall gets up slowly and he has an arm around his stomach as he slowly walks to Doctor Styles.

“Right this way Mr. Horan,” Doctor Styles leads him to a room in the far corner.

“Please, it’s just Niall,” He replies as he tries to get up on the chair in the room, but his pain prevents him from doing so.

“Need help?” Doctor Styles asks from behind him. Niall nods his head as Doctor Styles grabs the step stool so he would be able to get on, “I would lift you, but I’m not taking chances with your pain.”

Niall gets up and situates himself on to bed, “Thank you.”

Doctor Styles smiles, “You’re welcome, so what seems to be the problem with your stomach?” He turns around and pulls out a pair of gloves to put on for the examination.

“I woke up this morning with really bad pain in my lower stomach area and I even took some medication to see if that would help, but it only took some of the pain away. Now it’s back though.”

Doctor Styles jots everything down on the paperwork before he puts the gloves on, “Okay, so I’m going to have to lay down so we could see what’s wrong with you.” He walks around the back and puts his foot onto lever to make the bed go back to be completely flat.

“Don’t I need to take off my shirt?” Niall questions breaking the silence between them two.

Doctor Styles just chuckles, “Yes, that would be helpful.” Niall sits up a bit, just enough to pull off his shirt and then lays back down. “Alright, I’m going to press down in your lower stomach and I want you to tell me where the pain is located.”

“That seems easy enough,” Niall admitted and the first place the doctor pressed on he jumps.

“Did I startle you or did that actually hurt?” Doctor Styles pulled his hands away waiting for Niall’s response.

“Both.” Niall’s arm was over his face because right where he pressed, the pain doubled and it became extremely uncomfortable.

“Alright, I’m going to press in a few areas and then we’ll stop. Okay?” Niall just nods his head, knowing that if he were to respond, it would be incoherent. Doctor Styles presses down in a few other areas and Niall didn’t flinch as much as the first, but the last part made Niall groan out in pain.

“It seems like most of the pain you’re having is very low,” The doctor smiles, “If I were to guess, it probably has nothing to do with your stomach.”

“Well, that’s good, Dr. Styles,” Niall says, barely being heard. He’s quiet and scared. The only things lower than his stomach and intestines are...personal places. Niall blushes.

“Call me Harry,”

“Um, okay,” Niall stumbles on his words, a little weirded out by the casual name calling. After all, most doctors are obsessed with the idea of being referred to as a doctor at all times. Niall thinks it’s because they are very, very full of themselves. But not Harry.

“I think though, if I’m not being too personal, that perhaps if you...how should I put this. Jack off? Bust a nut? Masturbate? Well, I think that would make you feel a lot better,” Doctor Styles can’t stop smiling towards Niall, who is now blushing 50 shades of red. “When was the last time you had a relation of the sexual variety? Or, masturbated?”

Niall can’t believe this is happening. He’s in pain because he hasn’t jacked off in a while? Harry isn’t being serious, is he? Surely, there’s something else going on here.

“I can help you, if you’d like,”

The words catch Niall so off guard that he chokes on his own spit and sits up, wincing in a bit of pain. Harry is laughing now, his perfectly white teeth shining nicely in the light. Niall can’t stop staring.

“Of course, this could be lower intestinal problems, but I say we give the first option a try,” Harry moves closer towards Niall, running his hands through his patients blond hair. Harry smirks and leans towards Niall’s ear, pushing his lips against the skin there, “What do you say?”

Niall hasn’t been so turned on in such a long time, and he can’t help but to push down on his pants, trying to relieve some of the pressure that’s building there. His heart is pounding in his chest and if he had any idea that this would happen today he surely would have dressed better and maybe taken a shower. Surely, Niall smells like sleep and sweat, not the nicest combination. But Harry certainly doesn’t seem to care. He moves his lips from Niall’s ear to the front of his face and leans even farther forward, “What do you say, Niall?” Harry breathes against Niall’s lips, “What do you say about me fucking you, right here, right now, right on this examination table?” Harry presses his lips to Niall’s fast and rough, running his hands through Niall’s hair yet again. “Don’t worry though babe,” Harry smirks yet again, “Doctor Harry Styles will take good care of you,”

Niall’s face goes even more red, if that is even possible, “Yes, please Doctor.”

Harry smiles, “Good boy,” He presses his lips back to Niall’s and instantly their tongues are moving against each other, making both of them groan loudly. Harry sucks on Niall’s tongue before attacking his neck with big, dark love bites for all to see. Once he is done with the amount that he left on each side, he went onto his nipples. Biting down and licking them, going back and forth between the two.

“Fuck, Harry,” Niall moans as Harry licks up and down his upper torso, leaving many more love bites onto his milky, glowing skin. Harry reaches the top of Niall’s pants, that are somewhat pushed down already, and pulls them down all the way. Niall’s cock is peaking out from the top, already darker in color and Harry licks his lips before leaning down to mouth around it through his boxers. Niall’s back arches off the table as the pleasure courses through his veins and his cock goes harder.

Harry hooks his fingers into the waistband of Niall’s boxers and pulls them off. He takes a hold of Niall’s cock into his hands and starts to slowly jerk him off, thumbing over his slit, watching Niall fall apart under him.

“Just, do something, please,” Niall speaks breathlessly, hips bucking to meet Harry’s strokes.

“Please who?” Harry halts his strokes waiting for Niall.

“Please Doctor, please.”

Harry smirks seductively down at Niall, “That’s better.” He leans down and licks up and down Niall before taking him fully into his mouth.

Niall lets out a moan that morphs into a yelp as Harry mouth works wonders on his cock. He can’t stop starting, Harry’s white doctor coat still on his shoulders and his tie beneath it and fuck, his dress pants and nice belt. Niall’s being blown by a God. “Please, Doctor, please I need you to fuck me, please doctor,”

Harry smirks around Niall’s cock and pulls off of him, working his way back up Niall’s mouth, kissing him gently, their lips soft against each others. Niall runs his hands through Harry’s curls.

“I think that I’ll fuck you right here,” Harry decides happily, “But first, you need to undress me,” Niall nods frantically and jumps off the doctor’s table, immediately getting down on his knees. He starts working on Harry’s belt before he even thinks about Harry’s coat or shirt or even the stethoscope that’s still hanging around Harry neck. But Harry doesn’t seem to mind, and he lets Niall work on his lower half while he takes his coat and shirt off on his own.

Before Niall knows it the man in front of him is naked. Harry’s hard cock is standing proud right in Niall’s face, and Niall can’t help but to take it into his mouth and deep throat it to the best of his ability.

“Fucking shit, Niall,” Harry groans, fisting Niall’s hair, “What a slut, taking it from your doctor,” Harry continues to dirty talk as he starts to thrust in Niall’s mouth, deeper and deeper, until Niall is gaggin and his throat is constricting around Harry’s cock in the most amazing way possible. Harry let’s go of Niall’s hair, “Stand up,” He commands.

Niall listens, and before he knows what is happening he is up on the table again, being pushed back so he’s laying down. Harry reaches into his wallet, pulling out a condom and slipping it on himself. Niall’s breathing is fast and heavy and he feels like if this doesn’t get started soon he’s going to explode. But then Niall doesn’t have to wait any longer, Harry doesn’t even prep. He simply puts Niall’s feet up on his shoulders and thrusts, hard and strong.

Niall screams out, full of pain and pleasure and the same time. Harry reaches forward and covers Niall’s mouth, “You have to be quiet, there are other patients here,”

“Yes, doctor,” Niall moans, “Anything,”

It’s not long before Harry is thrusting slowly, the doctor’s table squeaking with each little thrust. Niall is about to ask for it harder, but Harry seems to just know what Niall needs. Harry grips Niall around his thighs as he thrusts harder and deeper into Niall. Niall didn’t think someone could even go that deep, but here’s Harry thrusting into him as deep as he could.

“Fuck, Niall, why are you still so tight?” Harry angles his hips differently, which earns a loud whimper from Niall. Harry smirks, “Bingo,” he found his prostate and now he was going to make sure that he hits that exact spot or maybe even tease Niall a bit and go completely past it. Harry looks down at Niall and sees that he looks like he is just ready to explode, “No, you are not to cum until I say so.”

Niall whimpers and nods slowly as Harry’s thrusting continues to wreck his prostate. Harry knows that his orgasm is coming, but he doesn’t want this to end, so his thrusting slows down a bit.

“Why’d you slow down?” Niall speaks breathlessly as he grips the side of the table.

“Because, I was getting close and we are just getting started.”

Nialls eyebrows furrow in confusion, “What? What do you mean getting started?”

Harry just smirks down at him, “I want you to be able to feel me for the next couple of days, I want this to be a reminder that I did that to you. Understand?” Niall doesn’t answer at first, Harry thrusts roughly and leaves his cock resting on his prostate, “I said, do you understand?” Niall whimpers and nods his head because he clearly couldn’t get the right words out. Harry continues to thrust slowly until it is starting to get hard to prevent himself from releasing. He picks up his speed and he starts to go deeper and deeper, “Niall, you are going to cum after me, not before not during, but after.” Niall nods his head and braces himself for what Harry has planned.

Harry’s thrusting gets sloppy and Niall is whimpering softly as his orgasm is catching up to him. In a few more thrusts, Harry is releasing into the condom, “Fucking shit, fuck.” His hips come to a halt as he comes down from his high and he pulls out, earning a whine from Niall. Harry takes Niall’s cock into his mouth and deepthroats him as Niall screams out in pleasure, coming down Harry’s throat. Harry pulls off, swallows, and Niall gives him a look in adoration, but doesn’t say anything.

The two of them are motionless for a moment, and then Harry stands up straight again, watching Niall as if he’s some sort of prey. He’s still sprawled out on the table, legs apart, cock resting on his lower stomach. He looks beautiful. Finally, Harry says, “Do you feel better?”

Niall had almost completely forgotten about it, the pain he was feeling earlier. But now, now he feels nothing. No pain at all. He feels like a new person, so much better. “Yeah, Harry,” Niall smiles up at his doctor, “So much better, thank you,”

The two of them get dressed slowly, Harry throwing on his his shirt, pants, and white coat. Niall slips back into his clothes too. Finally, they both are standing, facing each other.

“Thank you,” Niall says again, “Really, doctor,”

“I’m glad I could help,”

“You did, a lot,” Niall assures.

Harry gets up the courage and says, “I’m hungry, are you? It’s my lunch break and maybe we could go grab a bite to eat,”

Niall grins and blushes, “Yeah, yeah okay,”

“Good,” They walk out into the waiting room and try to act as though nothing happened. Niall gestures for Liam to follow them out of the building. Liam looks confused and worried, but says nothing.

Harry grabs Niall’s hand as they walk towards Harry’s car. They are both happy, and Liam follows behind in confusion still but isn’t dumb. Something is going on here. So Liam let’s the two of them go on their own and he heads back home.

But there’s a stack of papers still waiting inside on the desk, completely forgotten. Paperwork that was supposed to be done a long time ago, but will once again, be left, blank.


End file.
